Commune with the Gods
by P1Bres
Summary: The temple for the God of Death, Skeith, was right down the road from Canard. Haseo found himself drawn to the temple down the road.


**Hi. I've had real bad writer's block, but Clashing Phases chapter 7 is In Progress... And this AU hit me the other day and I ended up developing a lot about it and wrote this lil... oneshot thing? Tho ngl, I'd be down to write more for this AU**

* * *

The temple for the God of Death, Skeith, was right down the road from Canard. Haseo, upon being roped into taking care of this Guild, hadn't thought much of it. It was like any other temple or church in the area. People would waste their time, praying to Gods who didn't care one bit about the people living in the world they governed…

But Haseo found himself drawn to the temple down the road, often standing outside it, watching people walk in and out, dressed all in black and red… The same colors he often found himself drawn to when shopping for armor and clothing.

It took every ounce of self-control he had to not step into the temple. Self-control that eventually ran out.

He entered it around midnight, when no one came or went from the temple for a good hour or two. The last thing he needed was someone thinking he was planning on joining the religion. Not when there were already so many rumors thanks to the title he'd earned being shared with the god.

_"The Terror of Death, huh?"_ One of the many criminals he'd faced's words rang through his head as he stepped into the temple._ "Here to convert us to the Skeith-sect?"_

It pissed him off… When he was younger, he had worshipped the original Mother Goddess, as had been required by everyone, but now? Now he found no reason to worship any of the gods, be them the minor ones or the primary Goddess of Alba - Aura.

Yet he was drawn here, to Skeith's temple. Some force urged him to step into the dark and dreary place of worship. Urged him to step towards what looked to be a sacrificial table, to put his hands upon it.

And when he put his hands upon it, a voice rung in his head.

_**"I have found you!"** _The voice was loud, booming. The kind that would make Haseo cover his ears, would it do any good.

But alas, in this situation, not only would it do little good, but Haseo couldn't move his hands. It was as if they were stuck on the table, held firmly in place by the will of Skeith himself.

His blood ran cold as he tried to jerk his hands free to no avail. "W… Who are you!"

_**"You enter my temple and don't expect me to speak?" **_The voice laughed and Haseo supposed that meant he was talking to Skeith. _**"Humans are more foolish than I thought!"**_

"This isn't possible…"

Haseo knew how Alba worked, how some people could converse with the minor gods, but he wasn't one of them. That was something tested for at a young age, and not once had someone been able to converse with a god later in life if they didn't show promise when young… And he'd been below average in that aspect.

_"That's fine, darling."_ His mother would say to him, as she patted his head._ "It's better that you don't have to learn to hide this piece of you, like some other children."_

He supposed that it would be fine, if it didn't seem like he was the latest bloomer to ever bloom… At least the Old Goddess would demand his sacrifice for it anymore.

Skeith chuckled and Haseo felt as if their was a face right in front of his._ **"You're a foolish boy, thinking that anything is outside the realm of possibility."**_

He supposed the god had a point. In a world like this, anything was possible. Even coming back from the very brink of death, when all hope seemed to be lost.

Haseo shook the thought from his head, doing his best to try and stay in the present, where anything could go wrong. Now wasn't the time to think about the time he'd almost died… Now was the time to make sure he didn't come so close again.

"I guess you're right about that… I just didn't think I could speak with any of the gods." He shook his head. "Never showed a knack for it before."

**_"Well, you and I have a… Special bond."_ **Skeith's voice was an unholy mixture of a coo and a sneer. _**"You're a special boy."**_

"Special boy, huh…" Haseo snorted, not buying it for a second. "All this means is people will ask me what you want all the time. I won't be able to help Shino."

It felt as if a hand ran across his face. **"_Oh Ryou, how naive you are."_**

A shiver ran down his back. The fact that gods were all knowing beings had escaped his mind long enough to make the fact Skeith knew his real name, not just his public name, bone chilling.

The fact he said it as if he was well acquainted with him, like a close friend or even a lover, just made it worse.

"Naive…? I'm just going based off how the world works!" He shook his head. "Now that The Mother Goddess is gone, people with the gift are supposed to speak for the gods…!"

_**"Those with the gift were to be sacrificed to my dear mother…" **Skeith_ clicked his tongue. _**"How have you already moved onto a new system?"**_

"Most people would hide the gift to avoid sacrifice…" At least, that's what he'd pieced together from what his mother told him. "And there's been plenty of kids born since she's left our world."

_**"Humans are just as tricky as I expected…" **_Skeith was clearly upset, the words slamming into Haseo's head like a hammer._ **"But no, you Ryou… You are a different kind of special."**_

"Different kind of special…" Haseo furrowed his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_**"You and I… Our bond is one no one can understand. It's not something others should know about." **_Skeith's words still slammed into Haseo's head, despite the fact the god tried to soften his tone. _**"It's something for just you and me…"**_

"Just you and me…" He sighed, closing his eyes. "Give me one good reason not to tell others about this."

_**"If you keep it between us, I can help you save her." **_He didn't have to tell Haseo who he meant. _**"The power of the God of Death… With that, you could do anything, don't you think?"**_

"And you'll make sure I can't use that power if I tell someone?"

_**"Exactly."**_

Haseo sighed, opening his eyes again and being met face to face with the face of a god. "Then it's just you and me, Skeith."


End file.
